The New Baby
by Scattered-Sunshine
Summary: What would you say if the Dursleys had a new baby? What would you think if that new baby was, say, a witch?
1. The New Baby

CHAPTER 1 - THE NEW BABY  
  
"Vernon!" Petunia was frantic. The long-awaited baby was on it's way at last! "Vernon! The baby's coming! Let's go!"  
  
"Coming Petunia!" But Petunia was already out the door. "Dudley, grab the bag and get in the car!" Vernon rushed to grab the keys and was out the door in a flash.  
  
Harry Potter barely glanced up from his book, Quidditch Through The Ages. His aunt and uncle rarely included him in anything, and for once, he was glad. He could see it now.the baby would grow up to be just like Dudley, Spoiled Rotten! He finished the chapter, then closed the book and trudged up the stairs. The Dursleys were having family come over to see the new baby, and he did not want to be around for that! As he walked into his room, Hedwig gave a little squawk of welcome and Harry went over to stroke her wings and open the window for her midnight hunt. Then, he plopped on his bed and was soon dreaming of his upcoming year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He would be entering his 2nd year in a couple of weeks.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next week dragged by for Harry. The house was filled with relatives, all gushing over the new baby. He was disgusted, why couldn't they just go home? All they did was boss him around, even worse than the Dursleys. And when he wasn't around to be bossed around, they found it amusing to make jokes about him. He let out a huge sigh of relief when the last one finally left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of a baby's cry. Little Daffodil had been a member of the family for 3 weeks now. The guests had all finally left the night before, and now it was just Harry and the Dursleys. He had to admit, Daffodil was a cute little baby. If only she wasn't a Dursley. He dressed quickly, knowing his aunt and uncle would be waiting for their breakfast. They had been especially moody lately, and he dared not make them angry.  
  
"It's about time boy! We're starving in here!" Vernon's daily greeting soared through the dining room to the kitchen, where Harry was just finishing up the last of the bacon. He quickly tossed some eggs onto the plates and scampered into the dining room to serve the Dursleys their breakfast. Daffodil was lying in her bassinette, cooing happily. Harry dared not touch her, knowing the fit Petunia would throw. But still, he longed to just pick her up and cuddle her. She was such a cute little thing, and he had always craved a baby sister.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" Vernon grunted. "Could you give me a ride to Kings Cross Station this afternoon? I need to catch my train." Vernon grunted again and Harry took that as a yes. He hurried up to his room to finish packing before he changed his mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Now I don't want to hear anything from you till next year, got it boy?" Harry nodded his consent and hurried through the barrier.  
  
"Harry, dear! Hello!" Harry turned to see Mrs. Weasley calling him and rushed over. She grabbed him and gave him a huge hug. "How was your summer, sweetie?" Ron, who was standing near by, rolled his eyes and hurried to save Harry from the 'Arms of Death'.  
  
'Mom. Mom! We need to get on the train! Let him go already!" Mrs. Weasley held Harry a bit longer, then let him go. Harry looked up at her and smiled. He couldn't remember ever being hugged like that, and it felt great! "Come on Harry! Lets find an empty compartment!"  
  
Harry barely had time to shout a "Goodbye Mrs. Weasley!" before he was dragged onto the train. He and Ron found an empty compartment, then sat down, waiting for Hermione.  
  
"Gee, I hope she hurries up a bit. There's something I want to." The words were barely out of Ron's mouth when Hermione walked in. She chose a seat next to Harry, then looked to Ron, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"As I was saying, there's something I want to tell you guys, and I only want to say it once." They watched him, waiting for him to go on. "Well, this year, Percy's Head Boy, so I would really appreciate it if you guys would, well, I guess just try to stay out of trouble. If Percy gets wind of any trouble-making, he'll send an owl straight to Mum, and then." He made a motion of slicing his throat.  
  
"Sure Ron. We'll help!" Harry was grinning.  
  
Hermione snorted. "'Try' to help you mean?" She earned a glare from Harry for that little remark.  
  
They spent the rest of the trip chatting and snacking of treats from the trolley. When they finally reached Hogwarts, they watched the 1st years being led away by Hagrid, and hopped into one of the horseless carriages.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The first month at Hogwarts was great. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent their free time chatting about this and that, and trying to stay out of Percy's way. Ron and Hermione were excited when Harry told them about Daffodil, and they were disappointed that they would never get to see her.  
  
"I guess it's not that bad," said Ron. "She'd probably end up as spoiled as Dudley. With parents like that, how could she not?" The others laughed, but Harry felt a pang of, well, just a pang of something at the thought of Daffodil ending up like Dudley. But, he had to admit. Ron was probably right, how could she not?  
  
* * * * *  
  
That summer  
  
"Wow! What a year!" Exclaimed Ron. "I can't believe we actually found the Chamber of Secrets! It's too bad you had to miss it all, Hermione, being petrified and all." He smirked.  
  
Hermione jabbed him in the side, none too softly. "You're just upset because you had to do it all by yourself, without copying from me!"  
  
"We did have some help though, Hermione. We could never have done it without that page we found."  
  
Hermione blushed at this. "Thanks Harry. It's nice to know someone appreciates me." She looked at Ron pointedly, who ducked his head.  
  
"Thanks for your help, Hermione." They could barely hear Ron's muttered reply, but it satisfied Hermione, who sat back and grinned.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something, when the train screeched to a halt, and she apparently changed her mind. The trio got up and filed off the train. They said their good-byes on the Platform, then Harry turned to leave, knowing he probably wouldn't see them until September.  
  
Harry stepped through the barrier of the Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾, coming face to face with the Dursleys. It had been a great year, ending with their discovering the Chamber of Secrets, and saving Ginny Weasley. He was not excited to be home. Vernon grunted when he saw Harry, then turned and walked towards the car. Dudley and Petunia followed, with little Daffodil in Petunia's arms. She would be 1 now, and she was cuter than ever. If only Harry could play with her!! 'Oh well', he thought. 'Only 3 more months till I get to leave again.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry had been back from Hogwarts for almost 2 weeks now. He had to admit though; it wasn't so bad as it had been last summer, when Petunia had been extremely pregnant and quite moody. She still wouldn't let him anywhere near Daffodil, and Vernon strongly supported her. Dudley thought it was funny to take Daffodil somewhere near Harry, and watch Vernon yell at him. Harry did his best to avoid both Dudley and the baby. He wasn't complaining too much though; Daffodil had 2 teeth and was growing a 3rd, and, for some reason, she found it amusing to bite anyone she could get her chubby fingers on. Yeah, she was still cute, but at least Harry wasn't getting bit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Aaarrgghhh!" Petunia's shrieking echoed through the house. Harry dropped the last of his bacon, and ran to see what was happening. He skidded to a halt in the living room doorway, only to see Petunia screaming and pointing at Daffodil, who was sitting on the floor laughing, and Dudley and Vernon clambering through the front door.  
  
"Petunia! What happened?" Vernon was by her side in an instant, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him. "Did she bite you? Are you hurt? What?" Her eyes were wide with fear, and her cheeks were streaked with tears. "Petunia! What is it?" Vernon was yelling now, but Petunia still couldn't speak.She just turned and pointed a shaky finger at Daffodil, who was still giggling like nothing was wrong. 


	2. Daffodil

CHAPTER 2 - DAFFODIL  
  
"Petunia! What is it? What's wrong?" Vernon tried to speak quietly and calmly, in an effort to comfort Petunia.  
  
"The.baby!" Gasped Petunia. "It's a.it's a witch! Aaarrgghhh!" Her shrieking echoed through the house.  
  
Vernon was dumbfounded. "What do you mean, a witch? She couldn't possibly be a witch! It's not possible! Not our baby!" He was rambling now. "You know how we feel about those people! How could our child possibly be a witch! Petunia, dear, what makes you think that our sweet little Daffodil is a witch?" Harry rolled his eyes at this. How anyone could call a biting machine like Daffodil sweet was beyond him.  
  
Petunia was gasping for air, she was crying so hard. Vernon shook her a little, and she found the strength to speak. "I was dusting.the pictures.upstairs.and she.she was crawling around.giggling. Then, she fell.down the stairs.and.she..Oh!" Wailed Petunia. "She bounced!" With that said, she collapsed and lay, a pitiful heap on the floor, bawling like she'd never bawled before.  
  
Vernon was speechless. "It's.it's not possible! He stared at the baby, still sitting on the floor, but no longer laughing. Now she was staring at her parents, unable to figure out what was going on. Dudley's face grew red from both fear and anger, then he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Harry winced from the vibrating of the walls. He, too, was staring at Daffodil, but he was not angry. He was afraid. Afraid for Daffodil. He knew how his aunt and uncle felt about magic folk. Now that they were the parents of one, there was no telling what they would do. Would the throw her out? After all, Dumbledore hadn't asked them to care for her as he had Harry. Would they keep her and love her like Dudley? Not likely. Would they throw her in with Harry? Leaving him to care for the baby? That, perhaps, was the best option, but how could he possibly do that? He still had to go to school!  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Vernon's sudden outburst. "What are we going to do with you girl?" He started heading towards Daffodil, who began to whimper. Harry could only watch and await the worst. Vernon's face was growing redder and redder by the minute. Petunia stopped crying and sat up to watch. Vernon reached for Daffodil, who let out a cry and scooted away.  
But she wasn't fast enough. Vernon grabbed her and lifted her so she was eye-level with him. He turned and headed for the door.  
  
Just as his hand reached out for the doorknob, Petunia spoke. "Vernon, wait." He stopped. "We can't throw her out. She's only a baby." Vernon opened his mouth to speak, but Petunia cut him off. "No Vernon. She is my baby, and I won't throw her out." There was a short pause, with a sigh of relief from Harry and a sigh of disgust from Vernon. "But", she continued, "I will not raise a witch with my son. We already did that with him", she shot a glare at Harry, "and I won't do it again." Now everyone was watching Petunia.  
  
"What do we do with it then, Petunia? You won't throw it out, and you won't raise it with Dudley. What options are left?" Vernon was clearly confused, and he did not like being confused. Harry was also confused, and he held his breath, awaiting Petunia's answer. But she obviously didn't know what to do. She sat, looking at Vernon and Daffodil, with no sound coming from her mouth. Harry decided to butt in.  
  
"Why don't we send her to stay with my friend's family? They'd take care of her and you'd never have to see." He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before they turned on him.  
  
"Send her with you friend? Send her with your friend! I think not! This is our baby and I will not send her away to live with some weirdoes!" Vernon had barely finished when Petunia started up.  
  
"No way, boy! My daughter will never be one of them! We'll squash it out of her, Vernon. It will work this time. Or, we'll just forbid her from going to that.that place. We are her parents, after all. My daughter will not."  
  
"But you can't stop her! She's a witch whether you like it or not! I'll write to Dumbledore! He'll make you send her! You just watch!" Harry stopped short when Vernon pushed Daffodil at Petunia and rounded on Harry. He grabbed Harry by the wrist and bent down close to his face.  
  
"Go to your room!" He hissed. "Now!" All Harry could do was turn and run. 


	3. What To Do

CHAPTER 3 - WHAT TO DO?  
  
Harry lay on the bedroom floor, his ear pressed to the crack under the door. He had to find out what they were going to do with Daffodil! He just had to! No matter how annoying she was, she was still his cousin, and she was still cute. What if, even after what Petunia said, Vernon still threw her out? What would happen to her then?  
  
Unable to hear anything, he sidled closer to the door, but still, not a sound entered his room. Giving up, Harry plopped on his bed, and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, just when he thought he could stand it no more, Petunia stomped into the room, thrusting a wailing Daffodil at him.  
  
"You want her to be a witch, fine! Make her a witch for all I care! Just keep her out of my sight!" With that, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Harry hugged Daffodil, grateful that she was, for now, safe. As Harry whispered comforting things to her, she gradually quieted and snuggled up against Harry's chest, for once not trying to bite him.  
  
At first he was excited. He had always thought her to be cute, and he could easily break her of that wretched biting habit, now that the Dursleys would no longer be spoiling her. They would be the best of friends! Then the thought began to settle. He couldn't take care of a baby! He was only 13 years old! He didn't know what to do. He still had to go to school! What would he do with her then? Daffodil began to squirm, and he let her down to explore the one part of the house she had not been in before.  
  
Hedwig flew in the open window just then, and with a friendly squeak, she dropped a dead mouse in Harry's lap, nuzzled his cheek, and sent a glare of disgust Daffodil's way. She was obviously none too happy about finding an outsider in her room. Harry laughed. Hedwig was very territorial, but quite gentle unless you threatened her. So, unless Daffodil tried to hurt Hedwig, she wouldn't get hurt.  
  
Harry stroked Hedwig for a little bit, thinking. Then, he got an idea. Hadn't he mentioned to the Dursleys that he could just send her away with the Weasleys? Well, he still could! They would watch her; he just knew it! He jumped up and rushed to find some paper and a pen, and had started out his letter to Weasleys, when he stopped.  
  
He couldn't ask them to watch Daffodil! They had enough money troubles as it was! They didn't need to worry about one more person! And even if Harry did offer to pay for her care, he knew that they would never accept it. He crumpled his half-written letter, tossed it in the wastebasket, and sighed. Now what?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a squeal of delight, followed by a squawk of protest. Glancing up, he saw Daffodil playing in Hedwig's food, and Hedwig watching her angrily.  
  
"Whoa there, girl! You can't have that!" He rushed over, scooped up Daffodil, and dropped a handful of birdseed in Hedwig's bowl. He carried Daffodil over to his bed, letting her bounce around for a while, laughing.  
  
Deciding to sleep on it, Harry got up, grabbed Daffodil, and set her on the floor by his bed. Then he made a little playpen-type thing out of his books and boxes to keep her blocked in. Then, he let Hedwig out for the night and lie on his bed. It didn't take very long for him to fall asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry's eyes popped open so suddenly that Hedwig, who had been watching him from the top of her cage, jumped with a squawk of protest and nearly fell off. Harry laughed and bounded over to give her a treat and a nice long scratch on the head. She cooed in delight and apparently forgave Harry for startling her. Daffodil, who had been watching all this curiously, let out a loud cry. Harry rushed over and quickly comforted her. He would have to work on this spoiling business; for spoiled she was! He fed her a piece of cracker he had hidden in his cupboard, tickled her under the chin, and sent her on her way.  
  
Remembering the reason he had awakened so quickly, Harry dashed to get some more paper and another pen, then sat down and began his letter.  
  
Dear Mr. And Mrs. Granger, and Hermione  
  
I have a huge favor to ask you guys. I've already told Hermione, and  
perhaps she told you, but I have a new baby cousin. Her name is  
Daffodil. Well, the thing is, she's a witch, and when my aunt and  
uncle found out, they had a fit. They pretty much gave her to me.  
They say she is my responsibility, and if I want her to live, I will  
have to do something with her. Well, I would really love to take care  
of her and everything, but I still need to go to school this autumn,  
and I don't know what to I'd do with her then.  
  
I was wondering if you would agree to watch her, kind of be like her  
second family or something while I am away at school. I'd take her  
during the summer, so you wouldn't have to worry about that. I would  
also like to pay for her care. (i.e. clothes, food, health.pretty much  
anything that she needs) I'll pay for all of it. All you need to do  
is watch over her while I am gone. If you don't want to do this, just  
let me know, I will understand. This is a big commitment. Please  
send an answer with Hedwig when you can. Hermione knows what to do.  
  
Thank you!  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry read over the letter a total of three times before he was satisfied. Getting up to give it to Hedwig, he tripped over one of his schoolbooks. Or, what was one of his schoolbooks. Daffodil had gotten into his A Beginner's Guide To Magic and ripped it to shreds. Groaning, he tied the letter to Hedwig, sent her on her way, then turned pick up Daffodil, only to see her heading for his Quidditch Through The Ages.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" He made a run for it, barely getting to the book before she did, then, glaring at her, picked her up and set her on the bed. "I can see I'm going to have to baby-proof this room, huh?" Then, without a second glance, he turned and scampered around his room, gathering everything non-baby-like and tossing it in his closet, which he closed and locked. Then, he went around and found everything he didn't mind her playing with, and put it down low where she could get to it if she wanted to. "There. That should satisfy you, you little scamp!" A picked her up off the bed, tickled her for a minute, then set her down on the floor. She scooted away, giggling.  
  
'Now,' he thought, 'all I have to do is wait for Hermione's answer.' He settled happily onto his bed and watched Daffodil. She had found her way into his compartment under the floorboards, and was making a mess of his birthday cake. Harry sighed. It was going to be a long wait. 


	4. Hermione's Answer

Before I begin, let me remind you that my updating depends on your reviewing. The more you review, the more I update! It's as simple as that!  
  
CHAPTER 4 - HERMIONE'S ANSWER  
  
He ended up not waiting very long. He had just finished cleaning up Daffodil's cake mess when Hedwig flew in and landed on the top of his head. Laughing, he reached up and untied the letter, then let her sit while he read Hermione's answer.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I've asked my parents, and they said they'd be more than happy to  
watch over Daffodil for as long as you need. And guess what? They  
even suggested that you come to visit for the rest of the summer so  
that she can get used to us before you leave for school. Do you think  
you could? That would be so much fun! Maybe we could invite Ron  
later on too. (After Daffodil is more comfortable with us)  
  
Well, if you can't come to stay, send Hedwig ASAP. If you can, send  
Hedwig ASAP anyways. We'll need to figure out how to get you here. I  
guess my parents could just drive out there and get you. Would that  
be all right?  
  
I'll be awaiting your answer!  
  
Your Friend,  
Hermione  
  
"Yes!" Harry jumped off the bed and pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! Yes!" Noticing Hedwig's and Daffodil's queer stares, he stopped his jumping, but he just couldn't get rid of that silly grin that seemed to be plastered to his face. He hurriedly scribbled one word, 'yes!' to the bottom of Hermione's letter, then rushed over to Hedwig and retied it to her leg. He stroked her beak, whispered who it was for, and stuck his arm out the window. She took off with a soft hoot and disappeared into the clouds.  
  
Knowing he didn't have much time, he began haphazardly throwing items into his school trunks. Daffodil was still looking on in amazement.  
  
Hermione had apparently been waiting for Harry's answer as well, for Hedwig was back in a matter of hours. Harry was just putting his last spell book into the last trunk when she came in with a hoot of greeting. (A/N I guess it's hoot not squawk, huh?)  
  
"Yes! Thank you Hedwig!" He untied the letter, gave Hedwig a big hug, then excitedly, almost desperately, ripped open the letter and scanned what Hermione had written  
  
Harry  
  
We're on our way right now. We should be there sometime tomorrow afternoon.  
  
See you then!  
Hermione  
  
Grinning with delight, Harry yanked open the door and raced down the stairs, skidding to a halt in the kitchen, only to come face to face with a red-faced Dudley.  
  
"Get out of the way you bigot!" Harry gladly stepped aside, letting him pass through into the living room.  
  
"Nice to see you've calmed down." This muttering earned him an infuriating glare from his cousin before he disappeared up the stairs. The distant sound of a door slamming could be heard as Harry re-entered the kitchen. His aunt and uncle were seated at the table.  
  
"Um, Uncle Vernon?" Vernon grunted. "Um, my friend from school has invited me to stay with her for the rest of the summer." Nothing. "Is that all right?" Still nothing. "Can I go then?" Another grunt. "Thanks."  
  
"Will you be taking the baby?"  
  
Harry glanced up in surprise. This was the first he had heard either his aunt or his uncle speak of Daffodil since they had found out she was a witch. Petunia even sounded human. "Yeah. They're gonna watch her while I'm at school." Petunia nodded, and Harry took this as his cue to leave. He had barely taken one step when a window-shattering crash echoed through the house.  
  
It was then that Harry remembered Daffodil.  
  
Remember to review! Cause I won't update until you review! Remember.the length of this fan fic depends on you. If you are finished, stop reviewing! If you want more, review! Simple, huh? 


	5. The Grangers

CHAPTER 5 – THE GRANGERS  
  
Harry dashed up the stairs, silently berating himself for leaving the baby alone. He flew threw the door and skidded to a halt, horrified at what he saw.  
  
The bedroom window was shattered, and glass lay scattered all over the floor. Dudley was standing by the broken window with a horrid sneer on his face.  
  
"What are you doing!" Harry ran over to Dudley, grabbed him by the shirt and began shaking him. "What did you do!"  
  
Dudley's grin disappeared and was replaced by a scowl of disgust. He pulled himself from Harry's grasp and swung a fist into Harry's jaw. Harry fell to the ground with a loud thump. Before he could get up, Dudley kicked him in the stomach and strode from the room with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
Harry groaned and tried to get up. The pain was intense, but his worry for Daffodil kept him going. He grabbed the windowsill and pulled himself up. He had just made it when he heard the soft coo. He turned, not believing his ears, and spotted Daffodil crawling out from under the bed, not a scrape on her tiny little body. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He dashed over to Daffodil and scooped her up, squeezing her so tightly she started to cry. He quickly released his grip and put her on his hip. But if Daffodil was over here, then what had Dudley thrown out the window? He walked over the broken glass and looked out. It was just his schoolbooks. He couldn't tell which ones they were, but he didn't care. As long as Daffodil was okay.  
  
That had been a little close for comfort. Deciding to never leave the baby alone again, he took Daffodil down the stairs and outside to gather his books. Getting them up to his room was a little tricky with a baby on his hip, but he managed to make it in under 5 trips.  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of the doorbell. It had been a long morning. He had spent it chasing Daffodil around his room, trying to get packed and keep her out of trouble at the same time. He had been so exhausted that after lunch he had placed Daffodil in her makeshift playpen and lain down to take a nap. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and looked around. Daffodil was quietly snoring on the floor, and Hedwig was trying to unzip one of his bags; probably the one with the birdseed. Grinning, he walked over and stroked the bird, then gently placed her in her cage, latching the door. The Grangers were here. Turning, he scooped up the still-sleeping Daffodil and grabbed his bags. Realizing he was out of hands, he put everything down and let Hedwig out of her cage.  
  
"It would probably be easier if you just met us there, Hedwig. I'll meet you at the Granger's in a couple of hours." He gave her one last stroke and threw her out the window. He watched her disappear for a moment, then went back to carrying all his stuff down the stairs. Or trying to anyways. He had everything gathered in his arms and was trying to figure out how to get the door open without dropping Daffodil when the door swung open. A grinning Hermione stood in the doorway. Harry was so surprised he nearly dropped his load. Hermione dashed over and took the baby from his arms.  
  
"Thanks" He mumbled, now able to carry everything easily.  
  
She grinned. "No problem" She turned and walked out the door, stopping to motion for him to follow, before she disappeared down the stairs. Harry was quick to follow.  
  
He dropped Hedwig's cage on the stairs and had to stop and pick it up. By the time he reached the living room, Hermione and Daffodil were already there, and Mr. And Mrs. Granger were Oooing and Awwing over the baby. Mr. Granger noticed Harry walk in and went to take some of his bags. He went out to the car to drop off his load, and Harry followed. Mr. Granger had just closed the trunk when Hermione and Mrs. Granger appeared.  
  
"Does she have a car seat?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded and went to get it from the Dursleys' car. When he returned, Mrs. Granger took it from him and buckled it into the Granger van. Then she strapped Daffodil in tightly. She smiled at Harry, then climbed into the front seat. Mr. Granger was already in the driver's seat, and Harry and Hermione slid into the van beside Daffodil. Mr. Granger made sure everyone was buckled up, and with one last look at the Dursley house, they drove away.  
  
Alan Granger pulled the van into the driveway of a nice yellow house. It had been a long drive, but the Grangers and Harry had passed it by talking up a storm. Harry was told to call Mr. And Mrs. Granger Alan and Savannah instead of Mr. And Mrs. Granger. Harry happily agreed...Mr. And Mrs. Granger was such a mouthful. The tired group piled out of the van, a grumpy Daffodil in Harry's arms. She had cried and slept pretty much the whole way. Cried more than slept. The Grangers led Harry and Daffodil up a stone pathway and into the house. It was a nice house, Harry had to admit. Petunia would kill for a house like this one.  
  
Hermione took Harry's free hand and led him up the stairs and down the hall to the left. Alan followed with Harry's bags. Hermione opened a door at the end of the hall and pushed Harry inside. It was a bedroom, but not just any bedroom. It was probably the largest bedroom Harry had ever seen, and there was another door by the dresser.  
  
Hermione noticed him looking at the door and told him, "That door leads to the room we prepared for Daffodil. There's also an adjoining door in there to my parents' room for when we're in school. Come on," She took his hand, "Come see it." Grinning, Harry let Hermione lead him to the bedroom.  
  
Harry gasped as Hermione opened the door. The room was spectacular! It was decorated with the theme 'daffodil'. Everything was yellow or white, and there were dozens of daffodils plastered to the walls. Harry loved it. He turned to look at Daffodil, only to see her eyes wide open, staring at the room. Grinning, he set her down and watched her scamper off to explore her new home.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, it's incredible." 'She probably came up with the idea herself. Did most of the work too I'd guess'. Hermione's happy smile confirmed his thoughts.  
  
They sat on a giant yellow beanbag chair and talked while Daffodil played contentedly on the floor. They were deep in a conversation about Quidditch when Savanna came in to tell them dinner was ready. Hermione picked up Daffodil and followed Harry and her mother to the dining room.  
  
As they walked through the living room, Harry noticed the impeccable style the Grangers possessed. Every room he'd seen so far had a specific theme and was decorated accordingly. Harry was impressed. Entering the dining room, Harry saw that the Grangers had already set up a high chair for Daffodil to use. Hermione walked over and buckled Daffodil in and slid into a chair at the table. Harry sat between Daffodil and Hermione, and Alan and Savanna sat across from them. The spaghetti dinner had already been set out, and the family served themselves.  
  
A steady conversation had rolled all through dinner. It was a pleasant change for Harry; the Dursleys always ate in silence, which drove him nuts. He was reaching for another dinner roll when Savanna spoke.  
  
"Harry, is there anything in particular that we'll need to know about Daffodil or her needs for when you're gone? I mean, we've got the basic baby stuff down pretty well; Hermione was a baby once and we got plenty of experience with her," Hermione gave an embarrassed scowl at this, "but every baby is unique and we were..." Alan cut her off.  
  
"Savanna dear, I'm sure Harry knows all of this," He grinned, "All we need to know is her specific personality quirks and health needs, Harry. We've got all summer; we don't need to know everything about her right this moment. Just the really important stuff."  
  
Harry smiled. He was going to enjoy staying with these people. "Well, she's been into biting lately, so I'd watch your fingers if I were you," Hermione giggled softly, "but I think that's her only personality quirk. Oh, she is kind of spoiled, I must admit. But other than that, I can't think of anything in particular. As for her health needs, all I can think of is her allergy to wool."  
  
The Grangers' eyes widened at this. "She's allergic to wool?" asked Hermione. At Harry's nod, she sighed. "Well, I guess it could be worse. At least it's not cotton." Harry laughed at this, Alan and Savanna smiled.  
  
The rest of the meal was spent talking about Daffodil, and no one even noticed how late it was until Daffodil's spoon fell to the floor with a clatter. They turned to look at her, only to find she'd fallen asleep in her spaghetti. With a sigh, Harry got up to clean the mess, but Savanna beat him to it.  
  
"We're going to be dealing with this thing for quite a while. Let me take care of it." Harry nodded, gratefully sitting back down. Alan rose and went to help with the baby, leaving Harry and Hermione alone at the table.  
  
"I guess we'd better get to bed," said Hermione. Harry glanced at the clock and nodded. Hermione followed Harry to his room, and as Harry turned to go inside, Hermione gave him a small smile. "I'm really glad you're spending the summer with us Harry."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Thanks for letting me come." Harry returned Hermione's smile. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Hermione nodded and disappeared through the door across the hall from Harry's. Harry went into his own room and collapsed on his bead, not even bothering to change his clothes before hen fell into a deep sleep. 


End file.
